Lonely
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: What does it feel like to be one of 'them? Is it nice? Is it bad? Is it fun? Is it sad? How could you know? You were never one of 'them'. HE was. SotD based One Shot. A little morbid. Read at your own risk.


**Lonely (A 'Survival Of The Deadly' Based One Shot)**

Walking forlornly with a bunch of others like him. Yes, he was one of them now, but someone, he was different. How, he didn't know. All he could do was shuffle along like the others, looking for his next meal. Except, he wasn't hungry. He came across one of those alive ones earlier on and he received an axe to his head, but didn't die. It was just wedged in his skull. He just lay there, watching it take one look at him and run away. He saw the sun rise in the distance and decided to lie there on the side of the road.

Hours later, two cars zipped past him and he raised his decaying head form the ground to look after it. Intrigued, he got to his feet and started walking after the car. He had lost it for some time, but when he entered a huge garden, he saw both cars parked with a lone female sitting in one of them. She looked antsy and after a while, she got out and walked to the front of the car, the hood of which was propped up. She stopped short and blinked when she realized that there was nobody there and looked around. She was about to walk away when something grabbed her foot. She screamed and dropped to the ground. Another female crawled out from under car, laughing softly and patting at her clothes. The female on the ground had lost the fear on her face and was now annoyed. She got to her feet and faced the other.

"Selena!" The lady glared at the laughing lady, who was trying hard to cover her giggles. "How could you?!" Selena smirked down at her.

"How could I what?"

"You know how I feel about this whole...'walker' thing. How could you scare me like that?"

"I'm teaching you to be vigilant. And you need to be. You have to keep an eye and ear out, Hani, 'cause you just don't know what's going to happen next." Hani rolled her eyes and Selena was about to add something when she looked down at her waist. She took out something from her pocket, looked at it, put it back and handed her shotgun to Hani. The younger girl blinked at her holding onto the weapon like it was some weird invention from the past. "I know you can't shoot or hold a knife properly, so you can use that as a baseball bat. If one comes, just swing at the head." Hani looked down in uncertainty at the shotgun and then frowned up at Selena.

"What about you?"

"Knife. It's enough for me. Besides they aren't far. They just need a little help bringing the supplies back." With that, she starts to walk away and Hani panics.

"Wait," she grabbed her sister's arm, "you're leaving me here?"

"I need to help them. We'll be back soon. Take post."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And where the hell are you going?! You can't just leave me here!" Selena swung around with a glower, took her arm and pointed at her.

"You," she let go of her and gestured to the cars, "stay and watch. Guard the vehicles. We can't let anything bad happen to our rides back to the safe house. It's our only way back past the horde outside the gates." Hani visibly shivered at the memory of the 'horde' her sister was talking about. "And shut up. You're going to attract them." They had no idea they were being watched. Selena patted her jean pocket and walked away again. "The boss's calling so I gotta go."

"But..." Hani trailed off and stood there, watching desperately as her sister disappeared into the building half hidden by the greenery on and around it. Then, her hands clutched the shotgun and she looked around nervously. She slowly backed to the closest car, spinning about once in a while to look around her until she touched the metal. She gripped the handle and continued to look about, but thought better of getting in. She left the door open and swallowed, slowly walking away from the car and looking in all directions except behind her.

_She's very pretty..._he thinks. _And nice smelling..._

He limps toward her soundlessly, trying to get a better look and smell at her. She had already turned around so her back was facing him. He placed a deteriorated hand on her shoulder and she jumped and screamed.

"Oh my gawd, Selena, why are you so..." She turned around and blinked at him. He tried to get a word out, something around 'hi', but all he heard was a groan. She screamed again and he stared at her, not sure why she was screaming. He tried to calm her down by placing both hands on her shoulders, not that it worked. She screamed again and backed away. He had a good grip though, so he followed. To anyone, it would look like they were dancing. How comical. "Let me go!" She cried and pushed his chest, her face turning into disgust when she contacted with something slimy. "Eww..." He groaned again, trying to say something but she snapped out of her trance and gave him a shove. He stumbled back from her and she looked around. She spotted the shotgun and picked it up, pointing it at him. "Don't get any closer!" Really, Hani?

He opened his mouth and she stared in horror at the brown rotting hole that was supposed to be his mouth. "Oh gross!" He groaned and reached for her but she ran to the car. She pulled back the door she had left open, only to see another of the dead ones pop up and 'smile' at her toothlessly. She slammed the door in its face and backed away. "How the hell did you get in there?!" Yes, how did you get in there? Especially when the other side of the car had its door wide open. But to more pressing matters...

Hani whirled around and swiped the hand that had dropped on her head. He felt sad at that, but continued advancing toward her. She backed to the car and cried out, using the shotgun to keep him at a distance.

"Help me! Selena! Rico! Marlene! Selena! Even the bossy old man! ANYBODY! HEEELLLLPPP!"

He didn't like the shotgun. It was poking into his chest, but it wasn't painful. That was not his problem with the weapon anyway. He just didn't like it at the moment. He didn't have time to do anything else when a hand ripped him away. He fell to the ground and Hani dropped the shotgun, holding onto the man who had thrown him down.

"Oh gawd, Rico. Thank you." She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the car and him. Selena came into the scene, a frown on her face. Her frown grew when she looked over at Hani, but turned to him and placed a foot on him before he could get up.

"I swear..." Her words incoherent as she placed her hands on the axe and heaved it out.

He watched the other one get pulled out by another man and yet another stabbed its head with a knife before both dragged the body away. He growled at the man holding Hani, dubbed Rico, trying to reach for them, but before he could, the blade of the axe went deep into his skull.

Poor guy. He never had a chance. Guess the dead world was still as bad as the real world. You really die trying.

The End.

* * *

_**Did you guys get why I chose that title? I'm not sure if I was obvious enough...XD I swear, I write the silliest and weirdest things...**_

_**Layla :D**_


End file.
